Don't Touch Me Bitch
by KirstyLovesToRead
Summary: Don't ask about the name of the story me and my friend got bored so we wrote this story….. and she thought of the name. Its basically about how me and my friend Amy are new to the town, friendships are created as well as enemies… as well as relationships I DONT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THERE CHARARCTERS RATED T , nt sure if its rated right
1. CH1 Moving To Lima, Ohio - Kirsty

**A/N I DONT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE CHARCTERS CALLED EMMA FRANKLIN, I DONT ACTUALLY NO ANYONE CALLED THIS, HAYLEY, AMY AND KIRSTY. **

**ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ME AND MY FRIEND MADE IT UP, REVIEW AFTER READING THIS PLEASE :)**

* * *

**Kirsty's POV**

"**KIRSTYYYYY WAKE UP"** I heard someone yell then I felt something hit me on the head, but ignored them. "**Don't make me wake you up the hard way ….. You know I will do it"** I still didn't answer just got more comfortable on my bed. **"Don't say I didn't warn you"**. The next thing I knew I was face first onto the floor. I turned over and glared up at the intruder who was waking me up from a very good dream.

I glared up at the dream intruder before grabbing my quilt and covering me up and closed my eyes to go back to sleep. Well I tried to sleep anyway but my intruder, who is also known as my crazy yet sometimes annoying best friend Amy Downing, grabbed the quilt n dragged it away from me laughing while saying **"No going back to sleep, you have to get up"**.

I sat up glaring at Amy, "What you want?... I'm sleeping… well I was trying to sleep…. Thanks for waking me up in such a nice way" I grumbled to her while getting sarcastic.

"**You have to get up, besides its like 1 o'clock….. So get up and get ready we have to go meet our families somewhere but I'm not sure where"**

"Ugh fine I'm getting up" I grumbled while standing up and stretching. "What time we have to meet up with our parents and what the heck for?"

"**Umm... I'm not sure but they told us last night remember and when you are ready we will call them and ask"**

"Oh yeah I remember that…. They said that they had something to tell us…..wonder what it's about" I said while walking to my walk in wardrobe to get some clothes to wear today. I went for my red tank top and black shorts with black ankle boots and small black leather jacket ( cgi/set?id=74178855 the outfit). I walked out my wardrobe with my clothes in my hands.

While walking out and headed in the direction of my en suite bathroom, I noticed Amy had put my quilt back on my bed and was lying face down on my bed while looking at some magazine, I also noticed she had her phone playing music. She looked very comfortable. "Do make yourself too comfortable" I say sarcastically to her while walking in to my bathroom and chucking my jacket at her and my shoes onto the floor by the bed.

"**I will….. Thanks"** she replied, while not looking up from her magazine or noticing I chucked y jacket at her.

I rolled my eyes at her and closed my bathroom door. I stripped down and had a quick shower then got out and dried myself. Then got dressed into the clothes I picked out. I stood in front of my mirror for a couple of minutes checking my reflection while my hair was up in a towel since I washed it while having a shower. I looked at myself one more time before walking back into my room, the sight before me made me laugh so hard that I had to hold onto the door frame to stop myself from falling over.

Amy was singing along to her favorite song ever that was blasting out of her phone ( watch?v=KASK49Ox0iY), I recognized the straight away it was What A Night by the Loveable Rogues. It wasn't that hard to figure out since she had been playing the song over and over again all week. No joke I have probably heard it like 200 times.

Amy heard me laughing so she stopped dancing and singing for like a minute before shrugging and carrying on. I watched her dance around the room while I was trying so hard to keep standing up straight. The only way I was staying standing up was leaning on the bathroom door frame. When the song finished Amy collapsed onto my bed laughing.

"_YOU GOT A MESSAGE, COME READ ME"_

Me and Amy both jumped when we heard that being shouted, this caused us to burst out laughing again. When we finally calmed down I realized that I was on the floor as I was laughing so hard I had lost my balance. I quickly stood up and removed my head towel letting my damp wavy hair fall down onto my back. I chucked the towel into my dirty laundry basket on the way to my mirror. When at my mirror I noticed it was 2 o'clock, I grabbed my hairdryer and dried my hair. When it was I decided to straighten it.

* * *

*** Time Skip to Half 2***

I just finished straightening my hair and decided to put on some make up, I decided to put on some foundation, eye liner, mascara as well as light red eye shadow. When I had finished I stood up and looked at Amy who was watching Buffy the vampire slayer on my TV.

"So how do I look?" I asked Amy because I didn't think I looked alright

"**Yeah u look Nice"** she replied without taking her eyes off the TV

"How would you know you haven't looked your too busy watching Buffy… which by the way who told you that you could turn on my TV missy" I said back

"**Your mom did"**

"She not even in though, she is somewhere with my dad talking business with your dad"

"**So she still told me"**

"Ugh watever" I told her and looked at the time noticed it was 10 to 3. "When does this go off?"

"**Umm… not sure"**

"Well look then doofus"

"**I'm looking Hold up"…. "It goes off at 3 O'clock so in 5 minutes"**

"Okay I'm going call my mom and see what time we have to meet them and where do we have to?"

"**Okay"** she said still staring at the TV.

I walked over to my bedside table where my iphone was. When I picked it up I noticed that I had 3 new texts. My bad I really should of looked at my phone earlier. Oh well. I looked at the messages and noticed there was from Amy, Hayley and My Mom. I sat on my bed and opened Hayley's text first.

_Hey, I hope you have fun with the meal tonight with Amy and her parents. Wish I could come __ but have fun without me – Hayley _

I texted her back saying _Yeah wish you could come to because it would be right laugh with all three of us together but I will see you 2moz? _

With that sent I moved on to Amy's text

_Hey, You Up? …. Wait u up at this time what a crazy idea and what am I thinking. I am heading to yours soon so you better be up :P –Crazy Midget Amy_

I didn't bother texting her back since she is in the same room as me, still watching some TV show. I moved onto my moms

_Hey, Meet me and your dad at Pizza Hut, the one by the cinemas with Amy at 4 O'clock and do not be late. – Mom _

I noticed that was sent to be at about 2 o'clock she sent me that. I looked at the clock to see that it was 20 past 3. I sent back a quick okay and that we are on the way now.

I then reached over and grabbed my boots and put them on, then put on my jacket. When I stood up I noticed Amy wasn't in the room. Huh wonder where she went. I left my room but not before grabbing my should bag and went downstairs and went into my kitchen and did myself a drink. When I finished my drink, I walked back out of the kitchen and went to the front door.

"Dude where are you, we have to go?" I shouted not knowing where Amy was.

"**I'm here"** she said while walking at the living room.

"What were u doing in their?"

"**Getting my jacket, I left it hear last night"**

"Oh okay….. Come On we have to go now" I said grabbing my house keys as well as my car keys.

"**Where to"** she said walking out of my front door with me while putting her jacket.

"Pizza Hut, meeting my mom and dad and your dad…. We have to be there for 4 o'clock and its half past 3 now" I said while locking the front door and putting my keys in my bag with my phone.

"**Okay"** she said happily while walking off to my car.

I followed her, when I got to my car I unlocked it got in the driver's side while Amy jumped into the passenger side. I started my car and backed out my drive and set off towards Pizza Hut. Amy turned on the radio and changed it to Capital FM

It took us 20 minutes to get to Pizza Hut, on the drive me and Amy just listened to the radio and sang along with the songs. We were laughing by the time we had got to Pizza Hut; we got out the car laughing and walked towards the doors into pizza hut. When we walked in we had calmed down a bit only to walk into the biggest, nastiest bitch which we know, her name Emma Franklin.

"Oh look who it is miss attitude and miss laugh a lot" she sneered at us, while her friends laughed. Me and Amy exchanged looks.

"Haha is that the best insults you can come up with cause if it is they were just lame" I said back to her

"What you just say to me?"She asked

"**I think she said is the best insults you can come up with cause if it is they were just lame and I agree with her. You really a new insult book or at least update it**" Amy told her.

"U say that again see what happens?"

I laughed at that "Are you for real?... What you going to do? You can't do anything your all talk… so if you excuse us we will be going because we don't associate we idiots like you"

She about to say something when an employee appeared _"is everything ok over here?"_

"Fine" she said angrily while storming out her friends following her like puppies.

I rolled my eyes at the exit of her and turned to employee with a smile "Everything's fine…. We supposed to meeting our parents here"

"_Did you have a table booked?"_

"Umm I'm not really sure" I replied

"_Name please and I'll check"_

"It will be under Pilsbury or Downing"

"_Ahh yes u have a table booked your parents are already here ….. Would please follow me and I will take you to your table"_

"Thank you" I said

The employee walked off, me and Amy followed them till that stopped at a table where our parents were already sitting. We said our thanks to the employee and sat down by Amy's dad across from my parents.

"Hey" we both said to our parents

"_Hey" _we heard them reply with. We sat at the table for a couple completely quiet, no one spoke is was starting to get awkward.

"_**Would like any Drinks?"**_ a female waitress said, startling all of us, I noticed her name as jenny from her name that she was wearing.

"Yes we would" My Mom replied

"_**What can I get you?"**_ Jenny asked us, my mom looked at me first so I just ordered a Pepsi, then everyone else said what they wanted, Amy had the same as me, while my dad and Mark (Amy's Dad) had beer, and my mom had a small glass of red wine. _**"I'll be back with your drinks"**_

"Thank You" my dad replied

None one spoke again after jenny left to get our drinks, I exchanged a look with Amy and we both knew something we didn't like was going to happen during this meal and it had something to do with the announcement our parents were going to make. I wonder what the announcement is about, I hope it's nothing to bad…. Maybe it's about the fight me and Amy got into at school but to be fair it wasn't our fault Emma started it, she had the nerve to try an insult us then she brings Amy's mom into to it….. And thinks she can get away with it. I heard Amy cough and felt her hit me my side, this brought me out of my thoughts, I looked at her and she was nodding at my parents and whispering **"Dude ask them why we are here?"**

"Why can't you ask them?"

"**Cause your parents organized this meal?... And you have more courage than me"**

"First of bullshit both our parents organized this and as if you have more courage than me you get up in the cinemas and started dancing in front of everyone"

Before Amy could reply, we heard some clear their throat we looked up and noticed it was my dad. My dad was just about to speak when Jenny turned back up with our drinks. After she handed us our drinks, she asked us if we were ready to order. We were, well everyone except me and Amy was since we having a whispered argument while our parents looked at the menu.

I already knew what I was going to order so I was okay, I ordered a medium margarita pizza, I heard Amy ask for the same thing. After that she left us alone to go get our orders ready.

"Soooo" I said

"**Sooo"** Amy also said, we looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"_Alright calm down you two"_ I heard my mom say

It took of seconds but we calmed down, and started chatting to our parents about our days and having funny useless conversation till our orders came.

* * *

************* Time Skip*************** Half an hour later***********

We just finished eating our pizzas when I heard my dad start to speak to me and Amy.

"_Kirsty.. Amy we bought you here to have this meal because we have something to tell you" _My dad said

"Your Pregnant" I said looking at my mom

"**Omg congratulations … Kirsty you are going to be an older sister" **Amy said

"Wow wow slow down, I am not pregnant"

"Oh" we both said, "what is it then"

"_Well you know how we once told you we were thinking of building another hotel but somewhere else… well decided we are"_

"**Okay cool" **Amy said

"Where you building it?" I said

I watched as the parents exchanged looks and I knew I wasn't going to like what was about to be said. I quickly looked Amy before looking at my parents.

"Well that's the thing honey… we've decided to build one in lima Ohio, which means we are moving down there" my mom said to us, each parent was looking at us wondering what our reactions would be. I sat there in shock for a couple of minutes before replying "Your joking right?"

"_**No we aren't, we are moving to lima Ohio with our business" **_Mark said

**No one's POV**

It was all quiet in pizza coming in out when suddenly it suddenly all you could hear was yelling from the table in the corner. Looking over there you could see two teenagers about 15 years old shouting at the adults, who seemed to be trying to calm them down but was failing miserable in doing so.

**Kirsty's POV**

"WHAT NO WAY….. IM NOT MOVING TO LIMA OHIO" I shouted at my parents, I could hear Amy shouting but I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying. "YOU CANT MAKE US LEAVE WE HAVE OUR FRIENDS HERE….. AND WHAT ABOUT OUR SCHOOL? WE CANT LEAVE, I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE… THIS IS TOTALLY UNFAIR WE HAVE OUR LIFE HERE, I DON'T WANT TO MOVE TO SOME PLACE IVE NEVER HEARD OF"

"_That's enough... sit down your making a scene"_ my dad said to me, he as right I was making a scene everyone in the restaurant was staring our way. I didn't realize I had stood up during the shouting I was doing to my parents. I looked round at everyone and yelled "WHAT YOU ALL LOOKIN AT, GO BACK TO YOUR KNITTING OR WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING BEFORE, THIS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION" (A/N I took bit from harry potter) everyone in the restaurant quickly looked away from us.

I felt someone grab my hand and pull on it, when I looked it was Amy, she was trying to get me to sit down. **"Dude sit down… before we get chucked out" **

I sat back down on my chair while glaring at parents. "I'm not leaving, and I'm definitely not moving to Lima, Ohio"

"_Yes you are, you will do as we say we are your parents"_ my dad said

"But why do we have to go to Lima Ohio, and what about our schooling" said pointing at me and Amy.

" _**Because it's a good business opportunity and we are enrolling you into school over there"**_ Mark said to us, who had been sitting quietly. I had feeling he would be having ago at Amy later for her shouting just like I would be having one of my parents.

"**What about our friends?"** Amy said to her dad, I nodded and said "what she said"

"_**You can make new friends at your new school"**_

"We don't to make new friends we like the ones we have now" me and Amy both said

"_I'm sorry but we've made up our minds and we are leaving"_ my mom said

"Okay" we both said knowing that no matter what we said we would still be going.

"So when do we have to leave" I asked

"_We have 2 weeks to get packed up then we are leaving"_

"2 WEEKS N YOUR ONLY JUST TELLING US" Me and Amy both shouted

"_Yes, so u better start packing"_ my dad said while waving at the waitress and asking for the bill.

The waiter said of course and went to go get our bill, when he got back I finally realized that this was probably going to be last time in here. I looked at Amy and knew she was thinking the same thing. I stood up, and looked at my parents " I will see you guys later" I said while walking at of the restaurant.

"**KIRSTY WAIT…." **I heard, when I turned round I realized it was Amy. "**Dude was you going to leave me, you're my ride home dumbo so u can't leave without me" **

"Oh yeah, sorry ….. I just… I just can't believe we are leaving"

"**I know me neither … but think of the bright side we might meet some hot fit boys out where we going to live"**

"Haha of course you would be thinking about that" I said while walking to my car

"**What that supposed to mean"** ….. I carried on walking and not answering her "**hey wait you can't say that and walk away" **

I just laughed and got into my car, couple minutes later Amy got in passenger side grumbling about how evil I was to her. This caused be to start to laugh at her while pulling out of the car park and into the direction of home. It was nice to have Amy live only next door so I didn't have to drop her anywhere.

We spent the journey on the way back quietly, there was noise out of any of us it was just complete silence. Amy broke it **" what we going to tell Hayley" **

I sighed " I dunno, we will talk to her 2moz"

"**Yeah okay"** she said while looking out the window

Five minutes I as pulling up into my drive, we both got out the car silently. I locked up my car and went to my front door while getting out my house. I unlocked the house and as about to walk I when I heard Amy **"hey I'm going to go home I need to think about some stuff" **

"Okay talk to you 2moz"

I walked into the house and turned the lights on and closing the front door. I stood there for a couple more minutes before sighing and going up to my room. I chucked my bag onto the floor and sat on bed and kicked my boots off. I'm not sure how long I sat there on my bed staring into space, then I heard my mom and dad pull up on the drive. I got up and went to window and saw that they were making their way up the path to the house. I turned round at looked at my room, the photos on the wall caught my attention, I walked over there and looked at each one. They were of e and my friends making funny faces at the camera. I sighed once before turning round and walked to my stereo and pressed play listening to whatever CD was in there not really caring just wanting to break silence and to block out my parent who were now downstairs talking.

I heard _it's all your fault by pink _playing. I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it. I just stared at the ceiling of my room for ages before I turned to look at my bedside table on it was a picture of me, Amy and Hayley all smiling at the camera, I sighed then turned to the clock and noticed it was half 8. I turned over onto my back again and stared at the ceiling. After a while I closed my eyes and fell to sleep, dreading tomorrow.

* * *

****** Time Skip ********** 2 Weeks Later******

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

I heard blasting out of my alarm waking me up from my dream, I turned over and turned off my alarm. I slowly start to wake up, I sat up looked round the room and noticed that it was half 7 in the morning, I groaned fell back down onto my bed. I could hear my mom and dad moving around down stairs, I sighed and got out of bed and walked over to clothes I had left out. (What I had picked out cgi/set?id=74262827 ) I went in to my bathroom and put clothes down then put my hair into a bun so it wouldn't get wet, then I jumped into my shower. When I get out I quickly dried off then got dressed I took my hair of its bun and put it into a pony. I didn't bother putting any make up on. I grabbed all my belongings out of the bathroom and dumped them on my bed ready to be packed away. I looked at myself in the mirror I had went for jeans and hoodie today since I was mainly going to be on the plane. Yes today is the day I leave for Lima Ohio, everything the house was packed, well except the stuff we used last and this morning.

I looked at myself one more time before walking over to my bed, I grabbed the bag on the floor by me and put everything that was on the bed into it. When I finished that and I looked round my room it looked so plain cause there was nothing really out in just my bed, and couple of drawers. I sat down on the end of my bed and put on my trainers.

I stood grabbed my bag and left my room, I walked down stairs everything was so weird and so plain no photos on the wall no nothing. I helped my mom with packing the last few things up. They were going to be flown over, to Lima Ohio. Some of our stuff was already but were in storage till we arrived today.

When we finished and had all the stuff packed up into a moving van which was taking our stuff t the airport. I noticed the same thing was happening at Amy's house, I sighed and turned back to the house, my mom and dad were talking to some bloke who was going to sell the house for us. They were going to sell my car to, which I wasn't too happy about when I found out.

I walked up to the house and grabbed my bag from the living room then walked back outside. My mom and dad were just about finished talking to the bloke who I didn't know the name of. About 10 minute later both moving vans had gone and we were waiting for a taxi to come take us to the airport. The plane was scheduled to leave the airport at half 8 and it was 10 to 8 now.

The taxi's turned up me and my parents got into the one while Amy and her dad got into the other one. Half an hour later we were pulling up to airport, we had 10 minutes to go through security and get to the gate. We got through security we had no problem. Before I knew it, I was on the plane and we were about to take off. Me and Amy sitting in the same row and our parents were behind us.

I felt the plane start to move so I looked out the window and watched as we rised into the air and off to my new town I would be calling home. Goodbye UK, we will miss you. Well I probably won't miss the weather but whatever.

After a while I heard Amy ask her dad how long we were supposed to be on the plane, I heard him reply with 8 hours. I sighed 8 hours on plane with nothing to do I noticed Amy get comfy in her seat, I knew she was going to go to sleep. I sat remembered the conversation I had with Hayley and her reaction to us leaving.

****Flashback ******

"_Hey" me and Amy both said when Hayley opened her front door. She invited us in and we all went up to her room. We all sat on her bed, it was silent a couple of minutes till it was broken by Hayley._

"_So what's going? I got your texts saying we had something important to tell me so what is it?" _

_I looked at Amy but she was looking at the floor if u looked close enough you could her shoulders shaking a she started to cry quietly. I looked back at Hayley ad noticed she staring at both of us._

"_Well we found what our parents wanted to tell us ….. And it's not good … we are ummm… how do I say this…."_

"_Just tell me"_

"_We are moving" I said not looking at her_

"_What …. Both of you" _

_I nodded cause I couldn't answer cause I was trying to not cry, Amy had lost her battle and was crying her eyes. _

"_No… You can't leave … but what about school?... What about your friends?"_

"_We said that when they told us, Kirsty went mental I told her parents she weren't in to leave but we have no choice we have to go" Amy said while crying_

**** Flashback Over****

I remember that day clearly we spent the rest of the day talking and crying. And just staying in the house and not leaving to the next day, we had sleepover at Hayley's cause she didn't want us to leave.

Saying goodbye to her was hard, she wanted to come to the airport but she couldn't cause she had a family plans. So we said goodbyes to her the rest of our friends last night we had a going away party. I'm going to miss them.

"_Miss are you alright"_ I was bought out of my thoughts by an airplane employee, I looked p at her at nodded her head. She gave me smile and a tissue and then walked off, I realized I must of started to cry while remembering the conversation. I quickly wiped my eyes. I then slowly looked out the window I couldn't really see much, so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

***** Time skip **** 8 Hours later*****

I was sitting in a cab on the way to my new house, Amy was sitting next to me. Her eyes were red like mine was as we both had cried ourselves to sleep on the plane. Amy hadn't talked much today as she was still upset about moving.

20 minutes later we pulled up at big house. The house was massive, I noticed though it was in fact two houses but we would be sharing the drive and back garden. I didn't mind that cause I would me sharing with Amy since her dad bought the house next door. I looked round the neighborhood and saw that there was anyone out but that isn't surprising as we half 8 at night.

I followed my mom into the house, it was the furniture was all set up but I wasn't really looking cause I just wanted to go to bed and sleep. My mom seemed realize that and showed me my room, when we walked into my room, I didn't look at anything I just walked forward and collapsed and fell straight to sleep thinking about how my life here would be very different than my life in the UK.

Kirsty's MOM POV

I showed my daughter her new room but she didn't really take anything in as she just collapsed onto the bed and fell straight asleep. I walked over and put the quilt over her so she didn't get cold. I sat on the end of the bed and took of my daughters shoes and placed on the floor.

I quickly stood up and walked out of her room leaving her to sleep as she needed as I knew she hadn't been getting much sleep. I sighed and walked downstairs to help my husband unpack a few things before going to bed.

**TBC...**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE ;) HOPE U LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE UP SOON  
**


	2. CH1 Moving To Lima, Ohio - Amy

**A/N I DONT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE CHARCTERS CALLED EMMA FRANKLIN, I DONT ACTUALLY NO ANYONE CALLED THIS, HAYLEY, AMY AND KIRSTY. **

**ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ME AND MY FRIEND MADE IT UP, REVIEW AFTER READING THIS PLEASE :)**

* * *

**Amy POV **

_*Everytime we touchhhh, you get this kind of rushhhhhh, let me say yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah*_

I tossed in my bed as I heard the sound of "Kiss you by One Direction" from my alarm. I pressed snooze, and turned over since I noticed the time was only 8 o'clock, and that was too early to get up. Half an hour later my alarm started ringing again, so I turned it off and slowly began to get out of bed. I guess I should get ready for the day ahead. I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth and did my morning routine.

I grabbed my phone and ran down stairs. It was 9.00 and Jeremy Kyle started at 9.25, I still had time to make my breakfast. I took a bowl out of the cupboard, as well as a spoon and began to pour out the contents of my cookie crisps. I took the bowl and headed towards the living room. I watched Jeremy Kyle and ate my breakfast. Jeremy Kyle finished at 10.30 but I decided to watch re-runs of the show. After a couple of hours of re-runs I got a message from my best friend, Hayley.

**Hey! Wuu2? Xxx – Hayley **

Just watching Jeremy Kyle, wbu? Xxx – Amy

I put my phone down and waited for a reply back.

**Just out with my boyfriend xxx – Hayley **

_Boyfriend?! She hasn't told us about any boyfriend_.

What boyfriend?! Xxx – Amy

**Do you remember that boy I was talking to on facebook… xxx – Hayley **

What, the one who's birthday is the same day as yours? Xxx – Amy

**Yeah, the one that you and Kirsty said wasn't that nice looking and was kind of a doofus… Xxx – Hayley **

I texted Hayley back and continued watching the TV. I thought about the text message that I sent to my best friend Kirsty earlier on, but she hasn't texted back yet. I carried on watching TV but then I got a message from Hayley which soon caught my attention.

I got up and ran out the front door. I opened the front door to Kirsty's house and ran upstairs. I barged through her door and yelled as loud as I could.

"KIRSTYYYYY WAKE UP!"

She didn't move so I grabbed a pillow from her chair and threw it at her head. She ignored me so I screamed at her again.

"Don't make me wake you up the hard way…. You know I will do it!"

She still didn't move so grabbed her mattress and began to lift it up. Next thing I knew she was on the floor. That got her attention. She gave me an evil look before standing up. She walked towards her quilt but before she could touch it I grabbed it and pulled it away from her.

"No going back to sleep" I said and walked off with the quilt trailing behind me.

"**What you want? I'm sleeping… well I was trying to sleep... thanks for waking me up in such a nice way!"** I could tell she was being sarcastic, so I just smiled at her.

"You have to get up, besides its like 1 o'clock….. So get up and get ready we have to go meet our families somewhere but I'm not sure where"

"**Ugh fine I'm getting up" **She grumbled while stretching **"What time we have to meet up with our parents and what the heck for?" **She added.

"Umm... I'm not sure but they told us last night remember and when you are ready we will call them and ask" I said sitting down on the chair she had in her room.

"**Oh yeah I remember that…. They said that they had something to tell us…..wonder what it's about" **she said walking off into her walk in wardrobe.

I began to put the quilt I had in my hands back on her bed so that I could get comfy. I'm guessing I was gonna have to wait a long time for her to get ready. I grabbed a magazine from off her table and threw myself on her bed. I got out my phone and began to play some music.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Kirsty return. I didn't look up from my magazine, instead I carried on reading.

"**Do make yourself comfortable"** She said sarcastically.

"I will thanks!" I said, still reading. I wasn't taking any notice of her but I saw her walk into her bathroom and shut the door.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in..." I sang under my breathe while flipping the magazine page.

After 5 minutes of reading all Kirsty's magazine, I got bored and decided to blast some music out my phone. I scrolled through my songs on my phone and came to one that caught my eye.

What a night by the loveable rogues. I love this song.

I turned it up full blast, got up on Kirsty's bed and began to sing out loud. As I got to the chorus I saw Kirsty walk out her bathroom, so I stopped, shrugged and carried on.

"WERE GONNA DRINK, AND PARTY, MAKE LOVE, MAKE MONEY!" I sang as I jumped off the bed.

"WERE GONNA DRINK, AND PARTY, MAKE LOVE, MAKE MONEY... ILL BE BOPPING ON THE WEEKEND BUT UNTIL IM ANTIQUE!" I sang as I danced around the room. I could see out the corner of my eye Kirsty leaning up against the door frame, laughing. I collapsed on the bed laughing as the song ended.

_'YOU GOT A MESSAGE COME READ ME!" _

I jumped out my skin. I wish Kirsty would turn that down or either change it. I laughed and turned to Kirsty but she was on the floor laughing. She got up and removed the towel from her head. While she dried her hair, I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

* * *

*** Time Skip to Half 2***

I carried on watching Buffy the vampire slayer. I loved Buffy the vampire slayer. It was one of the best programmes on TV ever!

"**So how do I look?"** Kirsty asked.

"Yeah u look Nice" I replied back not taking my eyes off the TV.

"**How would you know you haven't looked your too busy watching Buffy… which by the way who told you that you could turn on my TV missy"** She said.

"Your mom did" I replied still not taking my eyes off the TV.

"**She not even in though, she is somewhere with my dad talking business with your dad"**

"So she still told me"

"**Ugh watever"** She said turning around and looking at the time. **"When does this go off?" **

"Umm… not sure"

"**Well look then doofus"**

"I'm looking Hold up"…. "It goes off at 3 O'clock so in 5 minutes"

"**Okay I'm going call my mom and see what time we have to meet them and where do we have to?"**

"Okay" I said still staring at the TV screen.

While Kirsty was looking at her phone, I remembered that I left my coat here last night. I snuck downstairs and into the living room. I looked around for my coat before finding it on the back of the chair.

"**Dude where are you, we have to go?"** I heard Kirsty shouting

"I'm here" I Said back walking out the living room

"**What were u doing in their?"**

"Getting my jacket, I left it hear last night"

"**Oh okay….. Come On we have to go now**" she said grabbing her house keys and car keys.

"Where to" I saw while walking out the house and putting my coat on.

"**Pizza Hut, meeting my mom and dad and your dad…. We have to be there for 4 o'clock and its half past 3 now" **she said while locking the front door and putting her keys in her bag.

"Okay" I said all happy walking off to her car.

As soon as she unlocked the car I jumped in the passenger seat and waited for her to start to car up. She turned on the engine and backed out of the driveway. I turned on the radio and changed it to Capital FM.

I took us what seemed like forever to get to pizza hut. While on the way, Kirsty and I sang along with the songs on the radio, not caring who was watching us in the other cars. We started laughing because we were dancing at a red light and people were staring at us in other cars. We pulled up at Pizza Hut, walked through the doors, only to bump into the nastiest bitch you will ever know. Emma Franklin.

"_Oh look who it is miss attitude and miss laugh a lot"_ she sneered at us, while her friends laughed. Me and Kirsty looked at each other exchanging the 'WTF' looks.

"**Haha is that the best insults you can come up with cause if it is they were just lame"** Kirsty said back.

"_What you just say to me?"_She asked

"I think she said is the best insults you can come up with cause if it is they were just lame and I agree with her. You really a new insult book or at least update it" I said.

"_U say that again see what happens?"_

Kirsty just laughed at that **"Are you for real?... What you going to do? You can't do anything your all talk… so if you excuse us we will be going because we don't associate we idiots like you"**

She about to say something when an employee appeared _"is everything ok over here?"_

"_Fine"_ she said angrily while storming out her friends following her like puppies.

I saw Kirsty roll her eyes and Emma and her little friends left. I turned round and smiled at the employee.

"Everything's fine…. We supposed to meeting our parents here"

"_Did you have a table booked?"_

"Umm I'm not really sure" I replied

"_Name please and I'll check"_

"**It will be under Pilsbury or Downing" **

"_Ahh yes u have a table booked your parents are already here ….. Would please follow me and I will take you to your table"_

"**Thank you"** Kirsty said as we followed the employee

The employee guided us to our parents before pointing and walking off. Me and Kirsty walked towards our parents and sat down.

"Hey" we both said to our parents

"Hey" we heard them reply with. We sat at the table for a couple completely quiet; no one spoke is was starting to get awkward.

"_Would like any Drinks?"_ a female waitress said, her name tag said 'Jenny'.

"Yes we would" Kirsty's mum replied

"_What can I get you?"_ Jenny asked us, Kirsty's mum looked at Kirsty, and she ordered a Pepsi, then everyone else said what they wanted, I had the same as Kirsty, while our dads had a beer and her mom had a small glass of red wine. _"I'll be back with your drinks"_

"_Thank You"_ Kirsty's dad replied.

After Jenny left to get our drinks everything went silent. I exchanged a look with Kirsty and we both knew something was not right. I think I was thinking the same as Kirsty. I hope it's not bad. Maybe it's to do with the little event that happened at school with Emma. It was our fault. First she tries to insult us and then she started talking about my mum and I wasn't having it. Kirsty was just defending me. I saw Kirsty staring into space so I coughed while elbowing her in the side. She looked at me and I started nodding at her and then our parents while whispering.

"Dude ask them why we are here?" I whispered

"**Why can't you ask them?"** She said

"Cause your parents organized this meal?... And you have more courage than me"

"**First of bullshit both our parents organized this and as if you have more courage than me you get up in the cinemas and started dancing in front of everyone"**

Before I could reply, we heard someone clear their throat we looked up and noticed it was Kirsty's dad. Her dad was just about to speak when Jenny turned back up with our drinks. She asked if we was ready to order. We started ordering, even though me and Kirsty weren't ready because we had that whisper argument. I ordered a medium margarita pizza and Kirsty ordered the same. Jenny turned around and left. Everything went silent again.

"**Soooo"** Kirsty said breaking it.

"Sooo" I also said, we looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"_Alright calm down you two" _Kirsty's mum said.

We calmed down after a few seconds. We told our parents about our day and had some funny pointless conversations. Jenny turned back up with our orders.

* * *

*********** Time Skip*************** Half an hour later***********

I finished my pizza and looked round to find everyone had finished. Kirsty dad started talking to us both.

"_Kirsty... Amy we bought you here to have this meal because we have something to tell you"_ Her dad said.

"**Your Pregnant"** Kirsty said looking at her mum

"Omg congratulations … Kirsty you are going to be an older sister" I said patting her on the back.

"_Wow wow slow down, I am not pregnant"_

"Oh" we both said, **"what is it then"** Kirsty added

"_Well you know how we once told you we were thinking of building another hotel but somewhere else… well decided we are"_

"Okay cool" I said.

"**Where you building it?"** Kirsty said.

Our parents exchanged looks and I knew that we weren't going to like it. I looked at Kirsty before looking back.

"_Well that's the thing honey… we've decided to build one in lima Ohio, which means we are moving down there"_ Kirsty's mom said to us, each parent was looking at us wondering what our reactions would be.

"**Your joking right?" **Kirsty said shocked

"_**No we aren't, we are moving to lima Ohio with our business" **_My dad said.

Let me tell you something... I wasn't not a very happy person right now and from Kirsty's reaction I think she feels the same way. Lima Ohio!? Are you crazy!? I think you are...

**No one's POV**

It was all quiet in pizza coming in out when suddenly it suddenly all you could hear was yelling from the table in the corner. Looking over there you could see two teenagers about 15 years old shouting at the adults, who seemed to be trying to calm them down but was failing miserable in doing so.

**Amy's POV**

"**WHAT NO WAY….. IM NOT MOVING TO LIMA OHIO"** Kirsty shouted at her parents. I turned around to my dad and gave him a 'are you kidding me' look. He knew I didn't want to move. I started shouting at my dad and to be completely honest I don't really know what I was shouting.

"YOU KNOW I DONT WANT TO MOVE! I LIKE IT HERE! I LIKE MY HOUSE, MY FRIENDS, AND MY SCHOOL. HOW COULD YOU EVEN DO THIS TO ME WITHOUT EVEN ASKING!" I shouted

I could hear Kirsty shouting at her parents in the distance but I wasn't taking any notice, I was too busy shouting at my dad.

_**"Sit down!"**_ my dad said

"No! I will not be sitting down!" I shouted back at him. I knew when I got home I was gonna get in big trouble for that.

I looked around and found everyone's eyes on our table. You had me and Kirsty both standing up shouting at our parents and them trying to calm us down. Hell I would be watching us.

"**WHAT YOU ALL LOOKIN AT, GO MAKE TO YOUR KNITTING OR WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING BEFORE, THIS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION"** Kirsty yelled, I saw everyone in the restaurant quickly looked away from us. I kept myself from giggling.

I gave up and sat down. There was no way I was gonna change my dad's mind so I just gave up with it. I grabbed Kirsty's hand and pulled on it slightly trying to get her to sit down.

"Dude sit down… before we get chucked out" I said

She sat down and I saw her give her parents an evil look

"**I'm not leaving, and I'm definitely not moving to Lima, Ohio"** She said

"Yes you are, you will do as we say we are your parents" her dad said back

"**But why do we have to go to Lima Ohio, and what about our schooling"** She said pointing at herself and then me.

"_**Because it's a good business opportunity and we are enrolling you into school over there"**_ My dad said to us, who had been sitting quietly. I knew he was gonna have a go at me when I got home.

"What about our friends?" I said to my dad, and saw Kirsty nod from out the corner of my eye and say **"What she said"**

"_**You can make new friends at your new school"**_ My dad said

"We don't to make new friends we like the ones we have now" me and Kirsty both said

"_I'm sorry but we've made up our minds and we are leaving"_ Kirsty's mum said.

"Okay" we both said knowing that no matter what we said we would still be going.

"**So when do we have to leave"** Kirsty asked

"_We have 2 weeks to get packed up then we are leaving"_

"2 WEEKS N YOUR ONLY JUST TELLING US" Me and Kirsty both shouted

"Yes, so u better start packing" her dad said while waving at the waitress and asking for the bill. The waitress looked at us and walked over with the bill.

Kirsty looked at me and got up. **"I will see you guys later"** She said to her parents and walked out the restaurant.

"KIRSTY WAIT…." I called, she turned around, "Dude was you going to leave me, you're my ride home dumbo so u can't leave without me"

"**Oh yeah, sorry ….. I just… I just can't believe we are leaving"**

"I know me neither … but think of the bright side we might meet some hot fit boys out where we going to live"

"**Haha of course you would be thinking about that"** She said while walking to her car

"What that supposed to mean" I called back but she carried on walking and not answering me "hey wait you can't say that and walk away" I added

She got into her car and I got in the passenger seat. "Always so mean to when I'm so nice to her..." I said under my breathe. Kirsty heard this and started laughing. She pulled out the parking lot and started in the direction of our houses. It was nice living next door to Kirsty. I get lifts to school, which means I don't have to catch the bus. I hate buses. The car ride home was silent. I couldn't take it anymore so I broke it.

"What are we gonna tell Hayley?" I asked.

"**I dunno, we will talk to her 2moz"**She sighed looking at the road.

"Yeah okay" I said looking out the window.

Kirsty pulled up outside our houses. I got out the car and walked towards my house. I put the key in the door and unlocked it. "Hey I'm going to go home I need to think about some stuff" I said waving and walking inside.

"**Okay talk to you 2moz"**I heard her say back.

I closed the door, locked it, and threw the keys on the side. I pulled off my coat and put it on the banister. I still couldn't believe we were moving. I've lived here my whole life. I just didn't want to move. Especially not to another country. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. What was my dad even thinking. He didn't even ask me if I was okay with this, which I'm not.

I walked up stairs and into my bedroom. I grabbed my laptop and jumped on my bed. I looked at all the photos and videos of me and my friends. There was one of me and Hayley dancing. I don't know what I'm gonna do without her. I came across another video and me and Kirsty acting all silly. I guess it's not all bad. I mean my dad could've moved me on my own. At least I've got Kirsty with me.

I shut my laptop and fell back into bed.

* * *

****** Time Skip ********** 2 Weeks Later******

_*Everytime we touchhhh, you get this kind of rushhhhhh, let me say yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah*_

I slapped my alarm and walked downstairs. I ate my breakfast and walked back upstairs. Today me and Kirsty leaving to move to Ohio and I still can't believe it. I went to my wardrobe and grabbed out my clothes for the day. I walked to my bathroom and jumped in the shower. After I washed myself I dried my hair and did my morning routine before putting on my clothes and applying my makeup ( cgi/set?id=74703763). I grabbed the last bag of clothes and carried it downstairs.

**"You ready, Kiddo?"** My dad asked walking through the doors.

"If I say no, will that make us stay?" I said hoping for him to say yes but I pretty much doubt that.

**"No!"** My dad said smiling and picking my bag up.

I ran back upstairs and into my room. I walked towards the window and stared at the tree that separated both mine and Kirsty's house. I was gonna miss that tree. Whenever I had a bad day or it was too late to go over to Kirsty's, I would either climb the tree to her house or she would climb the tree to my house. Yeah we are cool like that. I turned around and took one last look at my room.

"Goodbye room" I mumbled trying not to cry. Yeah I know what your thinking. Why are you crying over a room? Well for starters it's not just a room, it's my life. I spend most my time in my room. I grabbed my guitar that was standing in the corner of the room, strummed a few strings and turned towards the door with my guitar in my hand. I walked downstairs and took one last look at my house. This was it. I'm actually leaving. I stepped out the front door and waited for the taxi to pick us up.

I saw the moving van drive off with all the stuff. After about 10 minutes the taxi finally turned up. I saw Kirsty and her parents get into the one and I got into the other with my dad. I really wanted to be in the taxi with Kirsty because to be honest, I'm still pretty mad at my dad.

The journey took 30 minutes. 30 minutes of silence. It was torture. We reached the airport. We had about 10 or 15 minutes to get through security and to get on the plane. We got through security without any trouble. To be honest, I felt abit nervous going through them. I got on the plane and sat next to Kirsty, while her parents and my dad sat on the row behind us.

I pulled out my IPod, put in my earphones and turned on my music. I felt the plane move and looked over to see Kirsty staring out the window. I bet she was thinking the same thing I was... Goodbye UK. Hopefully they have hotter guys in our new town. Please be fitties, please be fitties. I took out one of my earphones, turned around and asked my dad how long it would be till we were there. I was never one to be patient.

"8 hours?!" I replied shocked. I was gonna have to sit on this plane with nothing but my IPod, my phone that didn't even have signal and a KIRSTY, for 8 HOURS! No way. I turned around and got comfy in my seat. Hey! If we were gonna be on this plane for 8 hours, I don't want to be uncomfortable. I put my earphone back in a slowly drifted off to sleep.

_*Dream...more like a nightmare*_

_"Hey!" Kirsty and I both said in unison as Hayley opened the door. Today was the day she had to hear that we were moving. We walked through the door, said hi to her mum and dad and walked up the stairs to her room. We all sat down on her bed. Everything was silent until Hayley broke it. _

_**"So what's going on? I got your texts saying that we had something important to tell me so what is it?!" **_

_Kirsty looked at me, and so I just looked down at the floor, tears building up in my eyes. I knew I was gonna crying and I knew Kirsty knew I was gonna cry too. _

_"Well we found out what our parents wanted to tell us... and it's not good... we are ummm... how do I say this..." __Kirsty stuttered. _

_**"Just tell me!"**__ Hayley said looking at both of us. _

_"We are moving!" __Kirsty said looking at the floor and not at Hayley. _

_**"What... both of you?"**__ she asked._

_I saw Kirsty nod out the corner of my eye, I could see that she was gonna cry too, so I completely lost it and started crying my eyes out. _

_**"No... you can't leave...but what about school? What about your friends?" **__Hayley said asking too many questions that neither me nor Kirsty really wanted to answer. _

_"We said that when they told us, Kirsty went mental, we told our parents we didn't want to leave but we have no choice we have to go" I said while crying. _

_*End of dream*_

I woke up from the nightmare, to find that we had landed. I got up out my seat, walked out the airport and jumped in the taxi. I sat down next to Kirsty noticing her eyes were as red as mine. She was obviously upset about Hayley as well. I hadn't talked much at all today and I'm a very talkative person. But to be honest I just really wanted to be on my own.

We pulled up in front of two big houses with a garden connecting them. I was guessing that we were neighbours again. I didn't mind sharing a garden with Kirsty and her parents. I looked around and there wasn't anyone in site. Great! Mind you it was quite late at night.

I Said goodbye to Kirsty and her parents and followed my dad into our new house. I looked around and saw that all our furniture was here. This house was beautiful. I was quite tired so I decided to go to bed. I gave my dad a hug and said goodnight and walked up the stairs to my new bedroom. I opened the door to my new room, and oh my days it was gorgeous. I didn't even bother washing my face, brushing my teeth or getting in my PJ'S, I was that tired that I just lay on my bed and fell asleep.

Let's just hope that I like it here.

**TBC...**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE ;) HOPE U LIKED THE SECOND CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE UP SOON :)**


	3. CH 2 Sight Seeing Round Lima - Kirsty

**A/N I DONT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE. **

* * *

**Kirsty's POV**

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

I woke with a start, sitting up straight in my bed looking around dazed and very confused. _Where Am I? I Don't Recognize Anything Here Where The Hell Am I!. _I was starting to panic till I realized that I was no longer in the UK, we were in Lima, Ohio. My new home. I collapsed back on my bed staring at my ceiling; I'm not sure how long I was staring up at my ceiling for.

***Knock Knock***

I heard but I ignored it, I didn't want to answer or talk to anyone. I was still angry at my parent for making us move, so I definitely didn't want to talk my parents. I wouldn't mind if it was Amy because she feels like how I feel and because she is my best friend. She was only a couple of months older than me, so we were more like sisters than best friends.

***Knock Knock***

"Sweetie, Are you up?" I heard my mom say while opening the door to my bedroom. I stayed in my position ignoring her. "I know your angry at me, but this will be good for us in the end"

"**How do u know? How do you know that I will like my new school? What if I get picked on at school? What if your business doesn't work out then WHAT YOU GOING TO DO! THIS WHOLE MOVE WOULD BE A TOTAL WASTE OF TIME!"** I said but ended up shouting at the end, all my pent up anger finally be released.

"I know you feel like this is a mistake, but it isn't and I know you hate me and your dad for making you move here" she replied sadly

"**I don't hate you, I just wish you didn't just spring it on me 2 weeks before to leave, I wish I had more time to get use to the idea and to say I proper goodbye to Hayley"** I said sadly while looking down thinking of Hayley.

"I know you miss Hayley but you will make new friends and you still have Amy here with you" she said staring at me.

"**Yeah I know I have Amy but what about Hayley she hasn't got anyone else"** I said looking up at her.

"She has that Emily girl doesn't she?"

"**No mom she hasn't got Emily anymore cause she isn't talking to us anymore she doesn't have any close friends anymore"** I said angrily thinking of the argument we had with Emily a couple of weeks ago.

"What Happened with Emily Darling, you never told me you had a fight with her" she said looking at me.

"**It's nothing important mom"** I told her not really wanting go into as she bought up some home truths about myself

"Okay u don't have to tell me, but you do have to get up and get ready" she said getting up to leave

"**Why" **

"Because the moving vans will be here soon with our furniture and our stuff we are moving out of storage, so we need your help setting up" she said leaving my room, so I could get up to get ready.

I got up and got the bag my mom had brought into my room with her but never really took that much notice to it before. I picked it up and walked to my en suite, this is the one thing I'm glad that was good because I didn't really fancy sharing a bathroom with my mom and dad. I heard the doorbell go off downstairs, scaring me out of my thoughts. I quickly got dressed into the clothes that were in the bag, I was wearing a track suite and an old jumper. I didn't really want to dress up in nice clothes, since I was only really decorating the house.

I left my dirty clothes on the floor in my bathroom ready to pick up later, I walked downstairs and noticed the front door was open and my mom and dad were talking to the movers. I walked out of the front door, and looked up and down the street and noticed there were some people outside their houses looking at us and the movers._ Nosy Bastards. _I did notice a group of guys down the street getting into a car but I couldn't see their faces, just the outlines of their backs so I couldn't see if they were fit or not. I could see that one had a Mohawk; one had dreads and couldn't really see anything else as they had got into their cars and drove off.

I looked at Amy's house n I noticed that her dad was outside talking to some other movers but I couldn't see Amy. Oh well knowing her she is probably eating the Oreos that she took with her on flight yesterday, while looking out one of the windows looking to see if any of the moving men are fit. I looked up towards the windows and sure enough there was Amy looking out the window and I could just make out a packet of Oreos in her hand. I laughed at the scene of how typical it was of Amy to see if there was anyone fit amongst the workers. I noticed my dad give me a strange look but I shrugged it off.

For the rest of the day we spent moving in all our furniture and set them up in their right rooms, as well as all the boxes we had from storage that we had sent here earlier. By the end of the day all you could see was boxes everywhere, nothing was really unpacked yet. We were doing that tomorrow.

****** 2 Weeks Later******

**BANG BANG BANG **

I heard coming through the door that joined both mine and Amy's room, I looked at the clock to see it was 9 o'clock, I closed my eyes to go back to sleep thinking about the conversation me and her both had with our parents to get that to happen.

_**Flashback **_

"_**Hey anyone here?" I shouted walking into Amy's House; I used the spare key they gave me a couple of days ago to actually get in.**_

"_**Hey Kirsty" Mark replied walking into hall where I was standing. I quickly hid the paper I was holding behind my back, hopefully he didn't notice me do that.**_

"_**Hey Mark, is Amy up?" I asked walking towards the stairs, while keeping the piece of paper out of sight.**_

"_**I think so, I heard some sort of movement come from her room earlier but I'm not really sure" he replied "Would you like to something to eat?" he said walking towards the kitchen. **_

"_**Nah I'm alright, I'm just going up to see Amy" I said quickly**_

"_**Alright" he said walking into the kitchen. **_

_**I quickly ran up the stairs, and ran straight it Amy's room shouting "AMY GUESS WHAT" **_

_**I saw her jump and fall of her bed; I burst out laughing at her lying face forward on the floor. It took me a couple of minutes to stop laughing, by the time I had stop Amy had got up off the floor glaring at me. **_

"_**What you want … this better me important because you made me fall off my bed" she grumbling at me glaring the whole time.**_

"_**I'm Sorry but not sorry cause that fall was hilarious, I wished I recorded it" I said laughing **_

"_**Yeah yeah, laugh it up I will get my revenge on you one of these days… what so important anyway that had you come screaming into my room anyway" she said looking at me **_

"_**This is what's important" I said waving the piece of paper in front of me...**_

"_**A piece of paper" she said confused **_

"_**NO what's on the piece of paper" I shouted at her**_

"_**What's on it?"**_

"_**The blueprint for this house and guess what" I said excitingly **_

"_**What" she said, not getting why I'm getting so excited over a blueprint.**_

"_**Okay you know how in our old houses we had a tree that separated us, well we can the same thing again but instead of a tree it would be a door" I said **_

"_**Huh" she said looking confused **_

_**I sighed frustrated that she didn't get what I was trying to say, so I walked over to the wall by the side of her bed and said "you know this wall guess what's behind it?"**_

"_**Bricks" she said laughing**_

"_**NO" I shouted "MY ROOM"**_

"_**Soo what's that go to do with anything?"**_

_**I groaned, at how Amy still didn't get what I was on about.**_

"_**Okay I'm going to explain this once and once only... okay" she nodded at me saying she was listening. "okay so you know how our parents have been having ago at us for being horrible to them cause of the move, just basically making trouble when we shouldn't… well I found out a way that get us to stop misbehaving and us to get an easy access to each other's rooms like we did back in the UK,…. All we have to do is convince our parents to knock down some of this wall" I said pointing to the wall behind me "and get a door fitted there and it will be easy access to each other's room because according to that blueprint… my room is right behind this wall, then we could be roomies, that's if we get our parents to agree…. So what you think?" I said looking at her. **_

"_**You for real?" she asked seriously, I just nodded my head "ahhh no way" she screamed **_

"_**I know" I said laughing. "All we need now is a plan of how to get our parents to agree"**_

"_**Okay we could ….." she said telling me her idea, **_

"_**that's brilliant let's do that, we can do it tonight" **_

"_**yep we can" **_

_********* 6 hours later**********_

_**It was half 8 and I was nervous I wasn't sure how my parent were going to take mine and amy's idea. I had already told my parents that I wanted to talk to them after we had tea a couple of hours earlier before Amy and her dad turned up at mine. Me and amy were now sitting next to each other on the sofa, nervous about how this is all going to go down.**_

"_**So Kirsty, Amy you wanted to ask us something" my dad said to us, I glanced at Amy and noticed she looked a little bit scared. **_

"_**Umm ….yeah we did" I said standing up pulling Amy up with me. We stood in front of our parents for a good couple of minutes. Before we heard my dad speak again.**_

"_**So what's all this about?"**_

"_**Ummm well, u know how we are unhappy about the move here….. Well" I glanced at Amy "well we talked and decided that we won't cause you anymore grief about the move here if you do something for us" I said **_

_**I noticed they were looking at us suspiciously **_

"_**And what is it you would like us to do?" my dad asked **_

"_**Umm Amy you want to tell them"**_

"_**No I don't" she said looking at me **_

"_**Um okay then, u just stand there and look stupid then" I said to her. I felt her slap my arm after saying I looked at her and noticed her glaring at me. I glared back at her.**_

_**I heard someone clear their throat when I looked it my dad he was giving me a look saying explain now. **_

"_**Well we were thinking that…"**_

"_**No Kirsty was thinking"**_

"_**OKAY then, I was thinking but Amy agreed to this so basically I found the blueprint of the house and apparently mine and Amy room are exactly next to each other, so if u get a part of the wall knocked down and have a door fitted, we would stop moaning, complaining and get over the fact that we moved."**_

_**It was silent for a couple of minutes I saw my dad open his mouth to say something but Amy quickly spoke "we know what you're going to say and found out everything you need to know, these are numbers you need for companies that would do it as well as the prices that they would offer" she gave we each parent a sheet of paper with the information we had earlier found out earlier for them **_

"_**Wow, you guys thought of everything, I'm very proud do you really want this" my mom said **_

"_**YES" we both shouted **_

_**The parents glanced at each other and started talking quietly amongst themselves, me and Amy glanced at each other then looked at our parents. A couple of minutes later, they stopped and looked at us.**_

"_**Girls, we've thought about it and we've decided that yes you can have a the door put in but only if you behave"**_

"_**WHAT WHY CAN'T WE HAVE-wait what you said yes" I said shocked**_

"_**Yes we said yes" mark said who had been quite the whole time during the conversation. I looked at Amy smiled before hugging my parents shouting "THANK YOU THANK YOU". I heard Amy doing the same to her dad. **_

_**End Flashback **_

"**KIRSTYYYYY YOU UP"** I heard Amy yell through the door.

"No Go Away" I yelled back looking at the time and noticing it was eight o'clock, I could hear her laughing and I knew in the next ten minutes she would be walking through the door to see if I was up. A couple minutes later I heard "**Chocolate by the 1975**" (A/N link to the song watch?v=FfBKqaVk2Co) playing through really loud and I knew she had put her volume on high and since her CD player was located right by the door that separated our rooms I could hear the song loud and clear.

I groaned knowing I wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep since my bed was right by the door. I sat up groaning about how I was going to kill Amy for waking me up, I had fell asleep at 3 o'clock last night since I had finally getting my room set up to how I liked it and was decorating the walls with pictures as well as putting up posters of my favorite bands.

I got out of bed walked to the door that separated mine and Amy's room. I opened it and noticed Amy lying on her bed typing away on her laptop; I turned her CD player off which got her attention.

"**Hey you're up?"** she said cheerfully, full of energy like always the girl probably had coffee this morning.

"Yeah I am, thanks to you" I grumbled walking up to her and sitting on her bed.

"**your welcome"** she said cheerfully turning back to her laptop. I glared at her but she didn't notice, I looked at her computer and noticed she was signing into Skype.

"What are you doing?" I asked at her.

"**Signing into Skype…. Duh"**

I slapped her round the head "I know that but why"

"**Okay first of OW why hit me? And second because I'm going to talk to Hayley on Skype"**

"The slap was because you woke me up and because of the remark earlier, isn't she at school? Cause it's like half two isn't it" I said glancing at the clock and noticing it was half eight.

"**Yeah its half two but she broke up from school yesterday for the summer holidays"**

"Oh okay" I said getting up from her bed, walking back to my room

"**Hey where you going?"** she shouted after me

"To get dressed" I shouted back. I heard her shout okay back.

I walked into my room closing the door behind me. I glanced round happy with the way it was decorated. I walked to my walk in wardrobe and grabbed my track suit bottoms and a tank top. I didn't fancy wearing anything else since I knew I wasn't going to be going anywhere because I didn't really know where anything was, so what's the point of getting dressed up, if I'm staying in all day, I thought while walking towards my bathroom and having a quick shower, washing my hair in the process and got dressed into my clothes I had picked out.

I walked out of my bathroom with my hair tied up in my head towel. I heard shouting from outside, so I walked towards my window to see if I could see who it was. Looking out of my window, I couldn't see anyone but I could still hear whoever it was shouting and laughing. So I knew they were probably just out of my eyesight. I wanted to look out my window to see if I could see who it was but it was raining, so I didn't.

I glanced once more outside before turning around and walking towards my chest of drawers. I grabbed my hairbrush and walked towards my full length mirror I had. I took off my head towel and chucked it in the direction of my washing basket. I brushed out all the knots in my hair before pulling it up into a loose ponytail. It was still wet but I was going to let it dry naturally.

"_YOU'VE GOT A MESSAGE, COME READ ME"_

I heard coming from my phone, I walked over to where I had put it last night only stopping to pick up my towel I had thrown earlier and putting it into my basket, knowing my mom would kill me if my room got messy. Grabbing my phone, I noticed the text I had was off Becky, one of my friends back in the UK. I haven't spoke to her since I moved I haven't spoke to any of my friends since I've moved here cause I've been busy helping my mom set up the house.

_**Hey, Hope your ok? Aint talked to you for a while and I know you've busy setting up your house, omg I hope this didn't wake you up cause I'm not sure of what time it is there, I'm sorry if it did xx – Becky**_

I just about to reply when I heard Amy shouting for me "HEY KIRSTY, HURRY UP WOULD YA, HAYLEY ONLINE, SHE WANTS TO TALK TO BOTH TO US"

"**I'M COMING, CHILL THE FUCK OUT, I WAS GETTING READY, IM DONE NOW**" I shouted back while walking back towards her room.

"**GOOD IT'S ABOUT TIME, THOUGHT YOU GOT LOST OR SOMETHING" **

I walked into her room, with my phone in my hand. To see her lying face down on her bed with her laptop in front of her "IM HERE NOW, YOU HAPPY"

"**Yes I am, took you long enough to get here"** she said looking up at me from her position on her bed.

"Oh I am so sorry that I was getting dressed and it took too long….. Not" I said to her sarcastically walking up to her and sitting on the bed next to her.

"**You should be"** she said looking back at her computer **…. "Kirsty's here now Hayley"**

"_I heard, you two haven't changed still arguing I see… and hey Kirsty" Hayley_ said from the screen

"Hey" I said grinning. This was the first I've spoken to her since we had left.

"_How's it going?"_

"It's alright but I miss everyone ….. Oh wait that's remind me Becky text me, I should really reply" I said while looking at my phone and unlocking it

"_yeah u should, she misses you, she hated going English, she had no one helping her wind Emily link up with"_ I heard her reply, it made me smile sadly thinking about how fun it was in English.

"**So how is everyone?"** I heard Amy ask her

"_Well…"_ I heard her start but blocked her out and replied to Becky

_Hey Becky, I'm fine wbu? , and yeah it seems like forever since I've talked to you and yeah been really busy but everything is set up now and every room is decorated, Thank God. Nah ya didn't wake me up, its 10 to 9 here in the morning. I think we are six hours behind you or something but I aint sure x - Kirsty _

_**Yeah I'm fine, and that's good, surprised you're up this early, you don't normally get up before 11 unless you really have to lol – Becky **_

_Haha I can get up early when I want to but normally I just don't want to lol, and the reason I'm up is because Amy woke me up, the crazy midget x – Kirsty _

_**Lmao :D sounds like Amy, she loves waking you up cause she thinks it's funny :D x- Becky **_

_Haha yeah she does __ x - Kirsty _

_**So how's Lima? Meet any fit boys yet? :D x – Becky**_

_It's alright, but I miss everyone though __ x – Kirsty_

_**We miss you 2, it aint so fun without you and Amy here, Hayley misses you a lot and Emily has gotten worse, she is turning into a proper bitch and Guess who she has started to hang around with? x – Becky **_

_Aww of course it hasn't been fun without us being there, I was the life of the party lol :P, I miss her too, she is my twin, I'm talking to her now on Skype, I hate we had to leave her but she will be okay she has you __, and Who?x – Kirsty _

_**LMAO :D, yeah she will be okay, and yeah you two were twins you always knew what the other was thinking even though she was born a day after you lol, and Two Words: EMMA FRANKLIN – Becky**_

_Haha she knew what I was thinking cause we are twins lol and WHAT? WHY SHE HANGING WITH THAT BITCH FOR? -_- - Kirsty _

_**I dunno, ever since you guys argued she changed we have tried talking to her but she just ignores us, - Becky **_

While I read this text while frowning, wondering what was going on with Emily to make her act the way she is.

_Dude, maybe she just needs time, after a couple of days with emma she would come back anyone would cause no one likes her except maybe her friends who follow he around like puppies – Kirsty _

_**Yeah maybe, I will talk to you later, meeting up with Sonya, and the others – Becky**_

_Okay, have fun n tell them I miss them – Kirsty _

I send this text before turning my attention back to Hayley and Amy who were talking about Emily, it looks like Hayley was telling Amy what Becky just told me.

"…_..she has been hanging with Emma …. She ignores us …. We have tried to help her….."_ I heard from Hayley.

"**Wow" **I heard Amy say to her, I glanced at the screen and noticed Hayley looked upset, I could tell it was because of what went down with Emily. Her and Emily had been best friend since primary school. I remember when I first meet Emily she was so nice and helped me with some of my lessons when I got stuck.

"**Kirsty… Kirsty …KIRSTY YOU IN THERE!" **I heard Amy shout at me before I felt her slap me on the cheek.

"Oi what the hell was that for?" I said to her while glaring at her, I could hear Hayley laughing at us.

"**I was calling your name but u weren't answering so I slapped ya"** she responded shrugging her shoulders at me. I glared at her, I looked towards the computer screen to see Hayley grinning at us, and we spent the next a couple of hours talking to her about random things.

When it turned 12 O'clock, Hayley said she had to go to have her tea since it was 6 o'clock there, so we said our goodbyes to her and promised to do this again in a couple of days but to then we would be texting each other.

Amy shut down her laptop then turned to me **"So what now?"**

"Dunno, what you want to do?"

"**Dunno, we could go play the wii" **

"Nah don't fancy it" I said I glanced outside and noticed it had stopped raining. "I know, why don't we go out"

"**To where, we don't know where anything is"** Amy said

"Just out, we have to go out sooner or later, let's explore where things are besides it's not like we have anything better to do" I said to her

"**Yeah true, okay then let's do it"** she said getting up from her bed and grabbing her trainers and putting them on.

"Wait I wanna get changed first" I said walking back towards my room.

"**Why"** she shouted back

"Incase we see any fit boys, I don't want to be wearing a tracksuit" I shouted back while walking into my wardrobe to pick out some better clothes. I chose my t-shirt that said "I'm not ANGRY, just don't like you" with my demin shorts. I quickly got changed into my outfit, left the clothes I wore earlier on the floor to be picked up later and grabbed my denim jacket and my trainers. Walking out my wardrobe I sat on the end of my bed and put on my shoes and jacket. (A/N untitled/set?id=80060693 MY outfit)

I got up and quickly did my hair, it was messy bun but it looked alright I had few hair strands fall down the side of my face (A/N don't really know how to describe it). I put on some light make up. I looked at myself in the mirror to see if I looked okay.

"Amy you ready?" I shouted through the open door while retrieving bag and making sure I had my purse and house keys.

"Yeah just got to get my bag" she shouted back

"Meet me out front we are taking my car" I shouted back walking toward my bedroom door. I heard her shout okay back before I walked through my door.

I made my way downstairs quickly and picked up the post that we had got and set it out on the table that we had put by the door. I unlocked front door and walked while grabbing my car keys. Locking the door behind me I put my keys into my bag and started to walk to my car. It was red Porsche, and I loved it. I unlocked my car and got in, I put my seat beat on and activated my GPS system, knowing Amy was probably looking up some places we could go.

I turned on the radio and put it on Capital FM, I grabbed my phone while waiting for Amy and decided to text my mom to tell her we were going exploring and to find out where things are. First stop no matter what, we were going to go somewhere to eat cause I was starving. I glanced at the time and noticed it was 1 o'clock and I hadn't had anything to eat yet today.

I beeped my horn telling Amy to her hurry up. A couple of minutes later she still hadn't come out. I heard my phone so I grabbed it and noticed that my mom had text back saying okay and to be careful. I quickly replied to her saying I will. I put my phone in my pocket after that. I looked up again at the house and noticed there was still no sign of Amy. _What the hell is she doing_ I thought.

I was just about to get out my car to see if I could find out where she was, when the front door to her house opened and she was walking out. _Finally_ I thought. I started up my car ready to leave when she got in. I watched her, lock up her house and start walking towards my car. She quickly got into the car.

"About bloody time" I said to her

"**What, I was just printing off some post codes to places so we didn't get lost"** she said while passing me some sheets of paper

"But I'm driving not you so we won't be able to get lost" I said to her laughing

"**Haha you're so funny, just start driving would you"** she said to me

"I know I am, and where am I heading to?" I said

"**We going to the cinema there is a bowling place near it as well as some food places"** she said while putting the post code into my GPS system.

I backed out of the drive and started to drive in the direction my GPS told me too. Twenty minutes later, we were pulling up into the car park of the showcase cinema, I quickly found a parking space. We got out and looked round, I noticed the restaurants and the bowling place. _Huh how convenient_ I thought. I quickly grabbed my bag and locked up my car and put my keys into my bag.

"So where you wanna go first?" I said to Amy, glancing in her direction.

"**Umm…. I dunno… where you wanna go?"** she replied with coming round the car to stand by me. I heard my stomach grumble loudly, Amy must of heard it to because she started to laugh "well that answers our question of where to go first" she said laughing

"yep, food is first thing to do because I am starving" I said also laughing

"**Your always hungry" **

"Zip it midget"

"**Who you calling midget, biatch"**

"You" I answered back, looking round I said "so where you wanna go eat?"

"**Dunno"** she replied with

"oh how helpful Amy… how about McDonalds I noticed one when driving down the street to here so it's about an 5 minute walk that way" I said pointing in the direction we would have to go.

"**Yeah sure, let's do that"** she replied with ignoring my first comment about how helpful she was.

We set off towards McDonalds, walking out the car park we could see McDonalds. We walked in silence, a couple of minutes later when we just approaching McDonalds Amy broke the silence, bringing up something Hayley was on about doing.

"**So did you hear what Hayley said about this summer?"** she asked

"Yep" I answered with while checking up and down the street to see if it was safe to cross, it was so we quickly walked across.

"**well, she is thinking about coming out here to visit us, now that it's the start of the six weeks"** she said cheerfully

"Yeah but is her parents going to let her," I said

"**Apparently she is going to ask her mom tonight, so basically she probably asking them now or soon since it's like night now in the UK"**

"Hopefully they say yes cause that would be so cool if she could come, she could come here for two weeks then we could travel back to the UK with her after her time here to see our other friends" I said while walking up to the door of the McDonalds

"**Yeah that would be cool"** she said walking into McDonalds I followed in after her.** "So what you going to get?"**

"What I normally have what about you?" I asked her

"**Same"** she replied

We got into the queue, after a couple of minutes we had both ordered as well as paid for our food and was just waiting for it. Amy's order came first, a couple of minutes later mine was ready. We said our thanks and grabbed our food and walked over to a table by the window that had swiveling chairs.

We sat down, I glanced at my phone to see what time it was and noticed it was about 10 to 2. We started eating our food after 10 minutes we had finished our food and was just sitting talking about Hayley's plan to come visit and what we could do with her here.

We were just getting up to put our rubbish in the bin when we heard laughing.

Looking in that direction, I noticed three girls and a boy. I noticed two of the girls were blonde I could tell the one blonde thought she was the queen or something just by the way she was standing like she was better than everyone else. The other blonde looked kinda lost. The last girl was a fierce looking Latina something told me that she was not to be messed with. The boy with them looked kinda dumb and dopey.

I looked towards Amy and noticed she was looking in their direction as well. The blonde who was in front of the rest like the leader seemed was still laughing and was talking loudly so everyone could hear. I could tell she was an obnoxious bitch who thought everything happened round her by the way she was talking._ Attention seeking bitch_ I thought. I noticed Amy was still looking at them actually she was more looking at the boy. I kicked Amy in the leg to get her attention away from them and to me.

"**OW"** she shouted, getting everyone's attention, a couple of minutes of glaring while rubbing her leg. She looked round and noticed people staring at us. She quickly stood up and started speaking**. "Ummm…sorry…. I didn't mean to disturb anyone….. I well …. I just ….. Ummm"** she said to everyone looking our way. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at her. She glared at me.

A couple of minutes laughing at her, I calmed down and noticed everyone staring at us weirdly. Amy was still stuttering out an explanation, I noticed out the corner of my eye that the blonde who thought she was queen murmur something to the others while glancing at Amy. I knew she had said something about Amy but I wasn't sure what but I had a feeling it wasn't good. My eyes narrowed in her direction. _Bitch_ I thought glaring at the blonde.

I looked towards Amy and noticed she was trying to explain what happened and didn't mean to disturb anyone, it was just that she had hit her leg on the table and it had hurt but she really didn't mean to disturb anyone she was very sorry.

"_Well you did, you disturbed everyone here, you stupid mumbling idiot"_ the bitchy blonde said. I recognized her as the one who thought she was better than anyone. Looking at her I noticed the sneer that was on her face while looking at Amy, like Amy was a piece of shit on the ground. My eyes narrowed at her and I seriously wanted to slap her and get that stupid looking sneer off her face.

I stood up glaring at the stupid bitch while walking to stand next to Amy, so she could stop from beating the crap out of this girl if I get to angry. Still glaring I told her "OI, you can't talk to my friend like that she said she was for disturbing people it wasn't her fault, besides you disturbed everyone in here when you walked in with that fake obnoxious laugh of yours, so why don't you go mind you own bloody business cause this hasn't got anything to do with, so FUCK OFF" I said angrily to her get more angry by the minute.

It was quite for a good 5 minutes during that time I looked round and noticed Amy looking at me watching to see if I will attack the girl as well as glancing the girls way. I also noticed a boy with curly hair was recording what was going on between us but I didn't pay that much attention to him. Looking back towards the bitch I noticed she was shocked and didn't seem to know what to say back. I noticed that the boy with them was checking me out, I shudder in disgust he so was not my type, he was too dumb looking.

I turned back to our table and grabbing our rubbish to put it in the bin on the way out, since bitchface (my nickname for this blonde bimbo) was to shocked to reply so I didn't seem to see the point sticking around. Walking towards the exit only stopping to put our rubbish in the bin, getting near the exit I noticed a group of boys walk in. I carried on walking towards the exit with Amy following after me. I was just about to open the door when I finally heard her reply.

"_You cannot talk to me like that, you little bitch"_ she shouted towards me. I stopped and turned to face her, I heard Amy mumble **"oh no, so close but so far".** I glanced at her for a second before turn my attention back to bitchface. She was smirking at me like she won this argument.

I also noticed the boys who walked in with them were standing behind her. Talking to the dumb boy obviously finding out what was going on. A couple of minutes later the one with the Mohawk looked at me smirking I noticed he was checking me out _"What you too stupid to answer me freak, how pathetic I don't know why I am wasting my breath on you"_

I raised an eyebrow in her direction before smirking at her. "Is that the best reply you could come up with, I mean seriously that was what you come up with. Now that is pathetic, and to be fair you seriously aren't worth with trouble or effort to talk to you because you act and talk like a three year old, you know one of those kids who just want all the attention on them, so bloody pathetic"

With that said I walked out, I heard her shouting at me but I was already gone. Walking back towards the car, I got five pace forward when I realized Amy hadn't followed turning round I saw her saying something to bitchface before walking out. Looking in to McDonalds I noticed that whatever Amy had said seemed to have annoyed bitchface a lot.

She walked up to me **"come on lets carry on exploring"** I smiled "Lets carry on". We had already decided we were going to go cinema to see what was on if nothing we wanted to see was on we were going to go bowling before going to the mall. So we started walking towards the cinema. After a couple of minutes we got to the cinema, before walking in I heard laughing turning round I noticed the boys that were McDonalds as well as bitchface and her two friends were walking into bowling. _I so hope that there is something on here we want to watch_ I thought.

Walking in, we went to see what was on after a couple of minutes of looking at the monitor above the till, we realized nothing really sounded interesting enough to watch. Amy looked at me and said bowling it is cause since nothing good is on. I laughed at that comment and nodded and started back towards where we came in. walking across the street we got to bowling. I sighed, hoping we could keep away from bitchface while being in here.

When we got into bowling, we noticed that it also was an arcade as well. _Cool_ I thought. I looked at Amy and nudged her while saying you ready to lose midget, while walking to the counter to pay for a game. I heard her reply with bring it biatch, I laughed. We quickly paid for one game as well as quickly changing our shoes into the shoes they gave us. I finished doing my shoes up and noticed Amy was having some trouble with hers, I started to laugh at her. A couple of minutes of waiting for her I felt like some was staring at me turning around I saw it was one of the boys from McDonalds, the one with Mohawk. I saw him looking me and down so I raised an eyebrow in his direction and smirked at him before turning back round. To meet Amys grinning face.

"What" I said

"**Oh nothing, see something you like"** she replied grinning glancing in the boys direction

"Maybe" I said grinning "come on, I want to beat you already and it won't take that much effort"

"**Oh really"** she said** "then bring it on biatch**"

We walked towards the lane we were to play on, a couple of minutes we had put our names into the system. Amy was going to go first then it would be me. Half way through the game we heard someone mutter loudly _"oh great what are those freaks doing here" _. Turning towards the direction the voice had came in, we noticed bitchface was playing a couple of lanes down, turning back to Amy I rolled my eyes and said "she has to get better insults even Emma could of done better than that". I saw Amy nod her agreeing with me. We carried the game on ignoring that she was there. When the game finished I noticed it was 3 o'clock, I had sadly lost and Amy had won. I'm pretty sure she cheated but oh well you win some, you lose some. Getting back to the counter we slipped the borrowed shoes off putting our own back on. I said thanks to lady behind the counter.

We decided before going off to the mall we would play some games in the arcade, we played a basketball game which I won. We also played the dance game (A/N can't remember the name ) as well as ice hockey. We were just playing pool, when two guys came up to us. They cleared their throats, looking up at them, I noticed that they both had muscles but were ugly. I saw them smirk thinking that we were checking them out when really they were just making me feel sick being anyway near them. I glanced at Amy and noticed she too looked repulsed. I decided the game was over then and put my stick down onto the pool table before walking away, I could here Amy following as well as the two ugly idiots.

"_**Now wait a minute girls, what's the rush?"**_ the one said blocking our way, so we couldn't go any further, while the other stood behind us.

"Oh nothing, we just don't like being near two morons , now if u excuse us we have to go" I said to them before walking round them. The one grabbed my arm painfully I knew I was going to have a mark there.

"**Oi"** I heard Amy shout at him, getting everyone's attention on us. Looking at Amy I noticed the other one had grabbed her arm as well and was saying something to her but I knew it wasn't good because he face was getting red I knew that only happened when she got mad.

"_**Now listen hear girly, we were only trying to be nice and you insulted us"**_ he said to me, I noticed out the corner of my eye the boys from earlier watching. Looking back at the moron that had me I quickly kicked him in the leg making him let me go while shouting ow.

"Okay you listen here you moron, first of don't ever call me girly if you want to keep living and second of don't ever touch me again without my permission, got it?" I said to him

"**Psh, you all talk little girl, why don't me and you go somewhere more private and have some fun"** he said grabbing my waist

Before he could realize what was happening I bought my knee up to his private area and kneed him hard making him fall to ground holding them and then punched him in the face for good measures. I heard his nose break.

"listen you idiot, I warned you if you touched me I would hurt you and second of all I wouldn't go anywhere with you cause you aint my type, your ugly, your dumb, and just too much of a asshole, so fuck off and leave me alone" I said to him before walking round him where he still lay on the ground holding his balls.

Looking towards Amy I noticed she was saying something the other dude, it seemed to be what was making him laugh but getting her angrier. I heard Amy saying something to him but I only heard the last bit which was of her telling him to let her go. Noticing he wasn't going to let go anytime soon, I looked round looking something to help Amy get free from the idiot. I couldn't see anything so I walked over to them.

"Hey asshole, let my friend go" I said to him getting angry

"_No I don't think I will" _

"I think you will if you want to keep your balls" I said angrily, he laughed at me thinking I was joking.

"_Your friend here has already said that to me but I know its all talk, besides I know your friend here likes me. I mean everyone fancy me"_ he said cockily

"**In your dreams probably"** me and Amy both said at the same time, but before he could say anything else I heard another someone talk from behind me.

"is there a problem here" turning to look who it was I noticed it was two of the boys from earlier the rest were standing over by bitchface but I could tell they wanted to come over to help.

"_No, no problem"_ the idiot replied to them

"**Well why don't you let her go then azimio"** the one on the left said to him.

"_Why don't you keep your nose out of my business Rutherford, you too Chang this has nothing to do with you" _

Before either of the boys could reply to the idiot whose name was Azimio. Azimio let a scream of pain. Looking at him I noticed he was on the floor with Amy glaring at him. I had no idea what she did but whatever she did had hurt him a lot.

Amy looked at me before looking at the two boys who tried to help us, I turned towards them too.

"**Thanks"** we both said to them

"_**No problem"**_ they both replied.

"You must new round here cause I've never seen you guys before" the on the left said he was kinda cute but in older brother kinda way

"Yeah we moved in a couple of weeks ago" I said looking at both of them but before either could reply we heard _**"YO CHANG, RUTHERFORD"**_

Looking in that direction we saw bitchface and her friends walking over with the rest of the boys from earlier, before they got to us I said to the two boys "thanks but we really have to go but It was nice meeting you"

I quickly grabbed Amys arm and dragged her out of bowling and back towards the car, ignoring the boy's shout of us to wait. I could hear Amy complaining about being dragged, so I told her to be quiet. Getting to the car, I quickly unlocked it and told her to get in, she did but complained about getting dragged away from some fit boys she didn't know the names of.

We both got into the car, I sighed in relief and slouched in my seat. I had a couples of minutes silence before Amy asked the one question I knew she would **"What the hell was that about and why did u drag us out of there"** she asked me.

"I dragged us out of there because the stupid bitch from earlier was coming over?" I said angrily while starting my car out and backing out of my parking space.

"**So"** she asked confused while looking at me, I sighed pulling out of the car park I started to drive the direction of the sign posts told me to, so we could get to the mall. It was silent for a couple of minutes before I answered Amy.

" I dragged us out of their cause that blonde bitch was on the way over to us, I knew she was going to say something that would piss me off making me want to slap the stupid cow" I said angrily.

" **Oh"** Amy said **"well I'm glad you did walk away but couldn't of you just told me instead of dragging me out."**

"Sorry, I just wanted to get away, before I did something I didn't regret. Even though there was some fit boys walking over towards us with here and two we were talking to was alright." I said to her.

"**Yeah they were, they were hot" **she shouted. I burst out laughing at her comment before agreeing but telling her they weren't my type.

The next half an hour we were pulling into the malls car park. We quickly got out my car taking of my jacket, I threw into the backseat. Quickly locking up my car and started to walk round the car to Amy. We both set off across the car park towards the entrance of the mall, walking into the mall I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out I noticed I had a text from my mom, asking me where I was and what time we would be back home, glancing at the time I realised it was half 4. I replied back to her saying we were at the mall and weren't sure how long we would be here.

******** An hour later *************

We walking round the stores, going into some and looking round, we had just came out of HMV, I had just brought Prison break box set, since it was on sale. In the corner of my eye I noticed an ice cream stand.

"Hey Amy, you wanna get an ice cream?" I said pointing to the ice cream stand.

"**Sure… after we got them we should probably make our way back home?... Cause its half 5 now….. And I have my tea at 6, my dad will be wondering where I am?" **she said.

"Sure, wont don't you text your dad to tell him that we are just getting some ice cream then we will be on the way back" I said to her

"**Yeah I will think I will do that"** she said pulling out her phone. I started walking over to the stand with Amy following me. Getting to the stand I asked for two ice creams as well as two milkshakes for car journey back. I paid for them and passed Amy hers before starting to walk over to a sitting area.

Sitting down we started to eat our ice creams, a couple of minutes later we stood up I grabbed my shopping bag. Turning to Amy to see she was already standing up. We grabbed our drinks and start to walk back to my car, insulting each other like we always do. A couple of minutes walking I was distracted by laughing, looking in the direction I saw a group of teenagers laughing. There was 3 girls and two boys, one of the boys were in a wheelchair while the other was wearing fashionable men clothes, just looking at him I knew he was gay. But I didn't really care.

While looking in their I wasn't looking where I was walking, I heard Amy say **"Kirsty watch where you are going", **but it was too late I had walk into a muscular body, spilling my milkshake on him as well as falling back but before I could reach the floor I felt two arm grab me steadying me into place. Looking at the person who catched me, I saw myself staring into…..

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N please review and tell me what you think so far :) **


End file.
